When Love Knocks You Down
by damsayforever
Summary: Damian McGinty's the new foreign exchange student, and he's got his eyes on one lead soloist. Lindsay Pearce. There's just a little problem. She's taken. By his new found friend, Cameron. / A Damsay story.


A shallow breathing, dark haired, blue eyed boy stepped into McKinley high. Taking in all the surroundings, he acknowledged the crowded school as his new one. Exchanging schools is never easy, especially when you're moving from a totally different country. Due to his significant accent, he decided to keep the talking to a minimum. Walking into the main office, the smell of dry erase markers hit him. Glancing around, clutching his transfer papers, the receptionist took in the foreign boy.

"Excuse me, can I help you son?" The sweet voice called from behind the large desk. Damian spun around to face her, smiling softly.

"Er, yes. I'mma new exchange student? Damian McGinty," he piped up. The fairly distinguishable accent threw the office worker off, she nodded, typing in his name into the school system.

"Ah yes. McGinty comma Damian. Welcome to McKinley High Damian, I'll print out your schedule for you and have someone show you around! I'm sure you'll love it here," her sickeningly sweet smile somewhat made Damian's stomach churn. He simply nodded, glancing around at the rather large office. Not a minute later and the receptionist was back, handing Damian his papers hastily. Catching the eye of a tall, lanky boy who just stepped into the office, she called him over with her hand.

"Cameron. Would you mind showing Damian around sweetie? He's a new foreign exchange student, from..?" The receptionist glanced at Damian to finish the sentence.

"Ireland," Damian mumbled awkwardly. Cameron shot him a grin, nodding.

"Yeah, sure Mrs. Walker! Come on Damian, I'll give you a quick tour before class starts," he smiled at the shorter boy, leading him out the door and down the hallway. A few interested glances were thrown Damian's way, but he shrugged them off, following the blondish boy through the hall towards a large room.

"Here, is the choir room! Where Glee Club meetings and stuff take place," he held out his hand, gesturing towards the room that held a large piano right in the middle.

"What's Glee Club?" Damian asked, slightly confused which earned him a chuckle and pat from Cameron, whom he pinned to be fairly friendly.

"Oh, it's a show choir. We're a dancing, singing, family! We put on performances and compete in competitions. It's really fun. Do you sing?"

"I see. We had something like that back home, and I do! I love to sing."

"You should definitely join then! We'd-" Cameron was cut off by the loud bell. "Darn, that's the bell. What locker are you at?"

Taking a quick glance at his papers, he answered "Locker 326!" Cameron grinned.

"Perfect, just two down from me. What luck! I'll show you there, and I can take you to your first class, which is..?"

"Spanish," Damian answered, following the boy once more through the less crowded hallways, watching the students hurry to their perspective classes. Once they reached their lockers, Cameron pointed to Damian's, in which he used the given numbers to unlock the lock. Damian quickly unlocked his locker, grabbing the paid books from his bag and shoving them into his locker, leaving the Spanish one out. He then shut it, glancing over at Cameron.

"Well, I have Algebra right now. I'll meet you at the lockers after class, and show you around some more!" Cameron hastily waved before running to his class, across the other side of the school, leaving Damian there clueless as to where to go. He glanced around, searching the papers for a location of the Spanish classroom. Holding the paper up to his face, he rammed into someone else. Hearing a thud, he pushed the papers away from his face, seeing a beautiful, distraught girl on the floor.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry," Damian mumbled, holding out his hand. She quickly took it, standing up straight and dusting off her skirt. She glanced up at him, her electric blue eyes meeting his. Her pursed lips curved into a large smile.

"No worries! You must be the new foreign exchange student? I'm Lindsay! And I have to say, I love your accent," she gushed, grinning madly. Damian felt his cheeks heat up, smiling and looking down at the floor before returning his gaze back to Lindsay, meeting her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yes, that I am. Nice to meet you, aye. I'm Damian!" Damian smiled, blushing profoundly which he found weird since there was no actual reason for him to be blushing. He rubbed his hand on the back of his heated neck, smiling softly at the shorter girl.

"Well Damian, you look rather lost. What class are you heading to? Perhaps I could be of assistance!" Lindsay peeped up, gripping the books in her arms.

"I'm going to Spanish and I'd really appreciate the help," he nodded, smiling widely.

"Perfect! I'm going there now, come with me," Lindsay grabbed onto his hand, pulling him down the hallway. Damian nervously glanced down at their interlocked hands, praying to dear God he wasn't sweating. They soon reached the end of the hallway, where Lindsay immerged into the classroom, letting go of Damian's hand.

"Ms. Pearce, you're late," The curly haired teacher stated, motioning to her seat.

"Sorry Mr. Shue, Damian here was lost, and I was just helping him find his class," Lindsay cocked her head to the two free seats at the back, motioning Damian to come with her. He obliged, awkwardly walking past all the staring eyes.

"Oh, you must be our new foreign exchange student! Well welcome Damian, have a seat and open up your book to page 26," Mr. Shuester smiled warmly, before returning to the blackboard, and returning to his lesson. Damian took a seat next to Lindsay, who was smiling up at him. He tried to conjure up a smile back, but he felt as if he looked rather stupid, and nervous.

"Thanks again Lindsay," Damian whispered to her.

"No problem Damo," she smiled at him. His stomach practically did flips at the new found nickname.


End file.
